Érase una vez en México
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Estados de la república - "¡Y será una super mega producción que hasta a California se le caerán los pantalones de sólo enterarse que la he hecho Yo!" - Durango & San Luís Potosí
1. Adopción

Pequeñas historias acerca de los estaditos de la república mexicana.  
¿Te gustaría conocerlos? Los diseños están en mi DA -visita mi profile-

**Disclamer: Canadá no me pertenece es del asombroso maestro Himaruya. México y los estados de la república son todos míos pero los declaro patrimonio de todos los mexicanos :D**

Quintana Roo - Quintal Kanul Caamal  
Yucatán - Elena Fatima Polanco Caamal  
Campeche - Lucía Guadalupe Chuc Caamal  
Tabasco - Maria Isabel López de la Cruz  
Chiapas - Ignacio Sabines Gutierrez

* * *

Adopción  
-

— Ah, Canadá — Saludó felizmente.

— ¡Soy Can…! ¿Eh? ¿Te has acordado de mi nombre? — Preguntó con cierto asombro. No podía creer que México, así de distraído como era, pudiera ser el único que haya acertado a la primera.

— ¿Por qué no debería acordarme? — Interrogó sonriente el mexicano.

— Bueno… todos me confunden con Estados Unidos — Susurró con algo de desilusión. Odiaba cuando lo hacían sentir eclipsado por su hermano, pero sobretodo detestaba cuando tenía que pagar por él. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Cuba. Suspiró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Confundirte con Alfred? ¡Cómo podría! ¡Tú y él no se parecen en nada! — Comentó entre risas y Canadá sonrió. México no lo confundía porque conocía ya demasiado bien a Alfred — Entonces ¿Quieres conocer mi casa? Si realmente te gusta lo que ves podríamos hacer un plan de viajes — Dijo mientras tomaba las maletas del canadiense y comenzaba a caminar a su costado para llevarlas al hotel donde se hospedaría.

— Oh, claro. Me han comentado que últimamente estás más dedicado a esto — Agregó.

— ¡Es el bicentenario! No cumples 200 años todos los días, ni todos los años. Esta vez quisiera que mis visitantes no fuesen solo estadounidenses — Suspiró. Además Estados Unidos ni siquiera venía a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, venía porque en su casa la mayoría de edad es a los 18. Diversión y trago asegurado.

— Ya veo — Asintió y sonrió.

— ¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? —

— Oh, por donde consideres adecuado —

— Bien, hacia el norte —

-

-

-

-

Debía admitir que la casa de México era increíblemente impresionante. Tenía de todo, montañas, bosques, selvas, playas, desiertos. El mexicano no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie más. Habían recorrido buena parte del país y tuvo el gusto de conocer a muchos de los estados que vivían con México, desde la agradable Jalisco hasta el engreído Estado de México, todos eran especiales por algo, de distinta manera cada uno. Justo terminaban de visitar a la linda Veracruz y se dirigían al sur.

Hacía calor, tenía que admitir, pero el paisaje era agradable a la vista.

— ¡Oigan chicos! — Llamó Enrique al divisar a los estados sureños en la lejanía. Los cinco aludidos se acercaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor.

— ¡México-niichan! — Los cinco pararon a corta distancia de su hermano y miraron curiosos a su acompañante — ¿Quién es? — Preguntaron al unisón y Kamajirô asintió a la pregunta.

— Es Canadá — Aclaró el mexicano antes de que Canadá pudiera decirlo por sí mismo — Los presentaré — Avisó y sonrió hacía Matthew, quien también asintió — Él es Chiapas — Ignacio sonrió de vuelta y emitió un pequeño 'Mucho gusto'

— El gusto es mío. Australia-san me habló de ti — Dijo amistoso el canadiense provocando que el pequeño estado se avergonzara al recordar la visita australiana.

— Campeche — Y al instante Lucía dio un paso hacía adelante.

— Reina del Golfo de México y terror de Inglaterra — Mencionó con cierto orgullo y Canadá soltó una pequeña risilla al recordar las veces que Inglaterra regresaba a su casa algo golpeado objetando que era difícil visitar a su hermano Belice.

— Yucatán y su hermano Quintana Roo — Los dos hermanos sonrieron.

Estrechó primero su mano con la del quintanarroense y comentó alegremente — Jamás he visto un rulo igual al tuyo. Es realmente impresionante. — Y miró a la pequeña Isla Mujeres que sobresalía flotante al lado de Quintan Roo, sonriendo de vuelta al canadiense. Se dirigió entonces hacia Yucatán y reverenció con levedad — Qué podría decir de usted Ángel de Yucatán, su rulo es patrimonio de la humanidad ¡Enhorabuena! — Se admiró por el inmenso rulo que representaba a Chichen Itza y sobresalía prominente sobre la cabeza de la yucateca.

— Y finalmente, Tabasco — anunció el mexicano mayor y la tabasqueña entornó su vista hacía el canadiense.

— Ah… es un gusto, disculpa, no he escuchado mucho de ti — Admitió y María suspiró.

— Lo sé, no importa. Yo sólo… — Fue interrumpida por Quintana Roo

— ¡Pero Canadá-san! ¿No me vaya a decir que nunca ha escuchado hablar sobre la Venecia mexicana? ¡O las pinturas rupestres americanas! — Burló y estalló en risa a continuación, Yucatán trató de no reírse pero no pudo disimularlo mucho, Campeche sonrió susurrando un 'Pinche Quintana Roo'

— Eres cruel Quintana Roo — Murmuró el chiapaneco.

Tabasco fulminó al peninsular con la mirada y se lanzó contra él.

— A comparación con sus hermanos, no se ha podido invertir lo necesario en turismo. Cuando uno piensa en el sur de mi casa, casi nunca reparan en Tabasco — explicó Enrique.

— Tabasco me dijo una vez que ella se siente invisible, a pesar de que ha tenido gran participación como estado. España-niichan entró por su casa la primera vez, pero a veces eso se lo atribuyen a Veracruz. El primer lugar donde se supo la independencia de México fue en Tabasco, pero nadie lo supo hasta que el ejercito trigarante entró en la casa de Estado de México y DF — Agregó Chiapas.

Matthew volvió su mirada a Tabasco que acababa de alcanzar a Quintana Roo y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejando al estado peninsular más que noqueado.

-

-

-

-

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — exclamó alegremente el mexicano.

— Ha sido impresionante. La próxima vez visítame, serás bienvenido México — Mencionó el canadiense.

— Gracias. Iré pronto — aseguró.

— Antes de marcharme quisiera hablar sobre algo contigo… y con Tabasco — México lo miró desencajado pero asintió seriamente.

-

-

-

-

La tabasqueña había sido llamada sorpresivamente después de la visita del canadiense. Canadá se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para platicar.

— Tabasco-chan eres fuerte — mencionó y la mexicana se le quedó mirando con cara de '¿qué?' — Yo también sé cómo se siente ser eclipsado por tus hermanos y ser invisible para los demás — comentó y ella se preguntó cómo es que la gente podía confundir a Matthew con Alfred ¡Eran completamente distintos! Alfred rayaba patrimonios de la humanidad pero Matthew no — Estoy interesado en ti, te haré brillar en el sur de la república, junto a tus hermanos. Te adoptaré, pero sólo si estás de acuerdo — Propuso.

— ¿Adoptar? ¿Dejaré de ser mexicana? — se alarmó ante la expectativa, todavía recordaba con tristeza la situación de sus hermanos en el norte.

— Oh, no. Hablé con México, él ya me había explicado que hablar aunque fuese de vender territorios era un completo tabú. Sé que sufrieron mucho en 1835 — dijo — Por supuesto que seguirás siendo un estado de la república mexicana al igual que tus hermanos, pero te mandaré dinero e invertiré en ti como si fueses uno de mis estados — explicó.

A Tabasco se le iluminaron los ojos y aceptó repetitivamente, pronto puso esa cara de ensoñación e ilusión que tanto había usado cuando Abuela Maya todavía cuidaba de ella y exclamó.

— Entonces sería algo así como papáMéxico y MamáCanadá —

* * *

Explicación: Esto sucedió hace aproximadamente un mes. La adopción de Tabasco. Canadá fue uno de los países más activos cuando ocurrieron las inundaciones, entonces el mes pasado nacionalizaron al embajador de Canadá en México como tabasqueño y le entregaron el reconocimiento a huésped destacado o especial, algo así. El embajador comunicó que su país apoyaría a Tabasco, en reconstrucción de escuelas y programas de estudio. Mencionó que es como si Canadá adoptara a Tabasco, específicamente al municipio de Nacajuca… los Canajuquenses ;D

Pronto habrá un dibujito en DA para ilustrar el fic~  
Esperen más de otros estaditos ^^


	2. 3 Poderes

Pequeñas historias acerca de los estaditos de la república mexicana.  
¿Te gustaría conocerlos? Los diseños están en mi DA -visita mi profile-

**Disclamer: México y los estados de la república son todos míos pero los declaro patrimonio de todos los mexicanos :D**

Estado de México - Gabriel Castañeda Diaz  
Distrito Federal - Damián Riva Castañeda

* * *

**3 poderes**

**-**

— ¿Bueno? ¿Jalisco nee-chan? ¡Te ofrezco mis tres poderes! ¿Ah? ¿Qué no los necesitas? Ah… bueno, gracias de todos modos —

— ¡De verdad! Sin compromiso, tómalos. Tamaulipaaaaaaaaaaas… Está bien… —

— ¡No, no, no me cuelgues! Te los regalo en buena onda… San Luis Potosí no seas tan gallina… —

— Sí, es encerio ¿Ah? ¿Los aceptarás? —

Llevaba haciendo eso todo el irreverente día después de aquella reunión el día anterior con México, donde Enrique había hablado acerca de alguna posible revuelta durante el bicentenario y las acciones que el superior estaba dispuesto a tomar en caso de ser necesario. Lo más llamativo, y por lo que sólo esa reunión Distrito Federal había estado allí, era que se había propuesto cambiar la sede de gobierno a un estado al azar, despojando a Damián de sus 3 poderes; legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial.

El niño no había entendido aquello y pensó que era malo cuando vio a Estado de México hacer un gesto de terror afirmando el hecho de que SÍ era realmente malo, pero sólo para Gabriel. Al instante México volvió a leer el acta de las medidas que se debían tomar en este caso, para aquellos estados que no lo sabían o que lo ignoraban. Entonces sucedió la euforia de Damián cuando oyó aquella condición que se establecía;

"Si los 3 poderes que posee el Distrito Federal son removidos de este, la capital del país, su posición como distrito será eliminada y surgirá en su lugar el nuevo Estado del Valle de México, siendo aún la capital del país más no la cede de gobierno"

Era normal que el pequeño se hubiese entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de volverse un estado como sus hermanos. Es por eso que justo ahora llamaba una y otra vez a los 30 números que conocía para ofrecerles los poderes que poseía y de los cuales quería deshacerse lo más pronto posible. Pero eso amenazaba la soberanía de Gabriel así que ya hastiado de la insistencia del menor se levantó, le arrebató el teléfono al niño y lo colgó de golpe.

— ¡Para ya, mocoso! — le espetó con dureza.

— ¡Hey, no hagas eso! ¡¿Qué no ves que casi hago que Zacatecas los aceptara?! — Le sacó la lengua y se dio la vuelta — Pronto seré un estado y no podrás llamarme así, tonto — mencionó molesto con el mayor y frustrado porque casi, casi había logrado convencer a su hermano Zacatecas de aceptar sus poderes.

— ¡Aún eres demasiado pequeño para ser un estado! Eres igual de imprudente que ese mini-Inglaterra Siland o cómo se llame — rebatió molesto.

— ¡Se llama Sealand! ¡Y él será un gran país también! — Defendió a la pequeña micro-nación que era su amigo — Además ¿Cómo voy a crecer si no me dejan intentar? — Infló sus mejillas — Tlaxcala también es pequeña y es un estado. Recordó a su amiga, ella era el estado más pequeño de todos sus hermanos.... pero era un estado al fin y al cabo, se decía una y otra vez Damián.

— Tlaxcala es mucho más grande y madura que tú — contestó.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! — Negó haciendo un berrinche — Estás seguro que es porque no crees que yo esté listo para ser un estado o es porque tú no quieres que sea un estado — Lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas infladas y esperando su respuesta.

Menuda pillada. Damián se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco es cómo si lo fuera a aceptar. Tartamudeando se apresuró a responder.

— ¡Err… ¡T-Tú no tienes que andar pensando en ese tipo de cosas! ¡Anda, vuelve a tu cuarto a jugar con la segunda planta del periférico y tus cochecitos! —

Le agarró el brazo y comenzó a escoltarlo hasta su habitación.

— ¡Gabriel no me has respondido! —

El mexiquense le dejó en su habitación al lado de sus juguetes y estaba a punto de salir dando la platica como terminada.

— Es inútil preguntar si tú quieres mis poderes ¿cierto? — Dijo sin mirar a su hermano, dedicándose al pequeño cochecito que tenía entre sus manos — Lo único que puedo hacer para ser un estado es ofrecer mis poderes. Si pudiera ofrecer mi lugar como capital, no dudaría en dártela a ti. Pero no importa qué ofrezca o qué no. Mientras siga teniendo mis poderes no dejaré de ser solamente un Distrito Federal — comentó con tristeza.

Gabriel volvió a verlo sintiéndose conmovido por sus inocentes intenciones, él sólo quería ser un estado, nada más. Pero las palabras del niño también fueron un trago amargo, porque era indudable que estaba creciendo y muy rápido. Se aproximó a su lado.

— Damián — susurró y le abrazó — No pienses en eso. Disfruta de cómo eres ahora y disfruta tu infancia. No quiero que pases por lo que hemos pasado Enrique y yo, por favor —

El pequeño DF miró el suelo y de pronto tuvo curiosidad.

— Hermano... ¿Es difícil ser un estado? — entornó su vista a su hermano mayor.

— Ser un estado es realmente muy difícil, tú naciste durante una época muy turbulenta y quizá no te acuerdes de ello, no quiero que algún día tengas que afrontar un golpe de estado, la violencia o una división. Además has visto las reuniones de México-niichan, todos esos provincianos se quejan de cualquier cosa, sino es por X es por Y —

El pequeño volvió a mirar el suelo sopesando lo que le había dicho el mayor.

— Nadie me reconoce porque no soy un estado, no conozco a mis hermanos y ellos a mí tampoco — murmuró — pero tú siempre estás aquí para mí y creo que por ahora está bien con eso — Se le abalanzó y lo abrazó. Tal vez, después de todo no necesitaba nada más que a su hermano. Podía esperar hasta que llegase el momento de ser un estado, pero si Estado de México le decía que no debía precipitarse, entonces, trataría de ser más paciente.

* * *

¡Uff~ me encantan estos dos capitalinos. Son amores~ y Gabi es tan… tan… Aww~ No puedo describir a ese adorable chilango.  
Sí yo sé que LOS MEXIQUENSES NO SON CHILANGOS pero como Distrito Federal no es un estado, Gabriel toma la representación de la CD. De México también y DF sólo lo represento como la pequeña extensión territorial que vive con él.  
Gracias a mi dear LeoKindong que me ayudó con este fic ¡Gracias por querer a mis estaditos y divertirme todas las tardes –y madrugadas- con roleos de este tipo!


	3. Renombre

Estado de Hidalgo: Miguel García Olgín

* * *

Renombre  
-

— ¡Oye, Hidalgo! — llamó felizmente México.

El aludido volvió su rostro respondiendo el llamado de su país superior.

— Quería avisarte que para el bicentenario les haremos una ceremonia de reconocimiento y propaganda turística. Hablaré con Morelos y Guerrero luego —

— Pero ¿Por qué? — alcanzó a preguntar el menor con el rostro algo desencajado.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Son los Estados Héroes, es una forma de festejar a nuestros héroes por medio de sus nombres — volvió a argumentar con felicidad el país.

— Comprendo lo de Guerrero. Pero ¿por qué Morelos y yo? Deberías llamar a Guanajuato y Michoacán, ellos deberían ser los reconocidos — objetó.

— Sí. A ellos se les hará una ceremonia aparte el 16 de septiembre. Pero haremos una para ustedes también —

Al menor no le pareció suficiente excusa pero lo aceptó. México, cumplido su cometido dio media vuelta para marcharse pero fue detenido por el menor que volvió a argumentar.

— México-niichan… — Enrique volvió a centrar su atención en el estado — ¿Puedo pedir un favor? — el mexicano guardó silencio para escuchar la solicitud de su entidad federativa.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué tiene de malo tu nombre? — exclamaron al unisón Guerrero y Morelos, mirando preocupados al hidalguense que les devolvía la mirada apenado.

— Es lo que me ha pedido, yo tampoco he sabido cómo responder. Quería preguntarles a ustedes si estaban de acuerdo — argumentó México, quien había mandado a llamar al resto de los Estados Héroes ante tal requerimiento del menor de ellos.

— Ni hablar — rebatieron al unisón los dos nuevamente — ¿Qué será de los Estados Héroes sin Hidalgo? — Volvieron su vista a su compañero — ¿Qué sucede Hidalgo? ¿Por qué desprecias tu nombre? —

El aludido negó rápidamente — No lo desprecio. Es sólo… que creo que no tengo ningún derecho a portar ese nombre —

— ¿Qué dices? — Guerrero golpeó su frente con su palma y luego negó.

— ¿Por qué no habría de ser? El presidente Juárez nos dio esos nombres ¿no es suficiente razón? — objetó Morelos.

— ¿Por qué no nos nombró de otra manera? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Hidalgo? Yo no tengo nada que ver con aquella persona — rebatió.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ya no te gusta ser parte de los Estados Héroes? — preguntaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

— No es eso, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, es sólo que… creo que Guanajuato y Michoacán tienen más derecho de portar nuestros nombres —

— Michoacán ya lo hace — dijo Morelos.

— Aunque me gustaba más Valladolid — argumentó Guerrero a su amigo.

— Pero ya hay un territorio autóctono en España-niichan con ese nombre — Le comentó el morelense.

— ¿Y qué? Guadalajara y Nuevo León tampoco han cambiado sus nombres —

— Bueno, Nuevo León es evidentemente distinto a León y Jalisco es la más arraigada al pasado español —

— Cierto — susurró pensativo el guerrerense. Hidalgo suspiró, cuando Morelos y Guerrero se ponían a platicar por lo regular lo hacían sentir muy excluido. Bajó el rostro, él era parte de los Estados Héroes pero aún así nunca había podido sentirse realmente parte de ellos. No congeniaba realmente bien con Morelos o Guerrero, tal vez su lugar de verdad no estaba allí.

México percibió el cambio de ánimo en el pequeño estado. Sonrió comprensivamente y pasó de largo a los dos debatientes, colocó la palma de su mano en la espalda del hidalguense y éste lo miró.

— A nadie le molesta tu nombre Hidalgo, todos estamos consientes de que tú no eres el estado natal de Hidalgo, Guanajuato no está enojado contigo, al contrario está satisfecho de que halla un estado con el nombre de una gran persona de su casa. Eres una Estado Héroe, así no sea por la independencia, lo eres por salvarme de las perversiones de Francis — Le reconfortó y rio con su última frase. Hidalgo sonrió y aceptó su nombre…

_Quizá podría llamarme así… sólo por un tiempo más._


	4. Un Guerrero

Un Guerrero

— Francia viene con su tropa, arribarán al puerto de Veracruz pronto — Sentenció.

— Parece que ese imbécil del vino no se cansa. Después de gobernar España ¿se atreve a venir a reclamar territorio independiente de este? —

— No sólo él, he visto la bandera austriaca acompañar sus navíos —

— ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Qué intenciones tiene Austria al aliarse con ese tipo ahora? —

El estado y el país iniciaron un debate. Gabriel pedía protección de parte de Enrique y este dudaba de poder repeler al francés. El mexiquense temía ser invadido nuevamente, sobretodo después de aquel deplorable recuerdo que preservaba desde la toma que Estados Unidos había hecho, en la cual, Enrique, para salvarlo, había tenido que entregar –con todo el dolor de su corazón- a sus hermanos, para que Alfred replegara las tropas enviadas sobre él.

El menor miró al mayor que acunaba entre su pecho un pequeño niño que había sido dejado por el estadounidense cuando se retiró, justo después de haberse hecho con su objetivo. Alfred sólo dijo que había encontrado al menor justo cuando tomaba posesión de Gabriel. México supuso que el pequeño había nacido durante esa revuelta, tal vez, debido a la confusión y la división que Estados Unidos había hecho sobre Estado de México. El pequeño carecía de nombre todavía y no se conocía qué tipo de entidad podría ser ¿una provincia, un ducado, un estado?

México sintió una sensación de amargura, Gabriel le pedía que hiciera algo para contrarrestar las intenciones de Francia, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, menos aún por la forma en cómo le había fallado a sus demás hermanos. Miró a su superior que no había objetado nada y sólo escuchaba en silencio.

— Lucharemos, le haremos frente a Francia — dijo — pensaré en una estrategia. No permitiré que repitas el sufrimiento de aquella vez — prometió y colocó una mano en el hombro del país, Enrique asintió.

— Cualquier estrategia que sea debes pensarla ya. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Francia llegue con sus tropas a reclamar territorio — Exigió el joven estado.

— Toda gran idea merece tiempo Gabriel. Pero estará para cuando Francia llegue — Calmó y luego frunció el ceño reflexionando la situación. El país y el estado se miraron entre sí haciendo silencio para el superior. El pequeño entre el pecho de Enrique se removió y Juárez clavó su vista en él como notándolo por primera vez, se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo y luego se acercó hacia él y depositó su firme mano en la cabeza del menor — Distrito Federal — murmuró y captó la atención de Enrique, Gabriel también lo miró pero sin entender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — apresuró el estado.

— Creo que se ha develado ante mí una forma para evitar el avance y el dominio francés sobre ti — argumentó sólo mirando a México — Pero necesito salir y ver que tan efectivo será este plan — finalizó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Juárez recorrió los bastos alrededores de la casa de Estado de México, encontró durante su paso a tres menores sin nombre ni casa, eso prometía que su plan fuese efectivo, pero sólo si lo aplicaba con destreza. Eran tres pequeños estados recién nacidos, quizá también, durante la intervención estadounidense pero no notados aún. Los acogió y habló con ellos muy seriamente.

— Ustedes protegerán el porvenir de México. Serán los símbolos de esta próxima lucha, ganarán un nombre, una historia y una importancia que se recordará a través de los tiempos. Ustedes salvarán al país como los héroes de los cuales recibirán sus nombres — habló y los pequeños estados lo miraron desencajados.

— Tú, serás el Estado de Morelos, en honor a nuestro héroe José María Morelos y Pavón — Mencionó y colocó un paliacate rojo sobre la cabeza de uno — Tú, serás el Estado de Hidalgo, llevarás el nombre del padre de nuestra patria — se dirigió al otro menor y tomando una cadena que terminaba en una insignia de la Virgen de Guadalupe la colocó entorno a su cuello quien miró el colgante de manera dudosa. Se volvió hacia el menor de cabellos revoltoso y le dijo con especial orgullo — Y tú, llevarás el nombre de aquel héroe que dio todo por su patria y el cuál, en los límites que te daré como Estado, habría nacido en ti; el Gran Estado de Guerrero —

A este último no le dio nada material, porque él tenía algo mucho más importante que los otros, el tenía el honor de llamar a aquel héroe a su patria.

— Por fin hemos renacido como territorios de México — Dijo Morelos.

— ¿Pero qué casa nos pertenecerá? Podemos tener nombre, pero mientras no establezcamos un acuerdo territorial no seremos reconocidos como tal — Comentó Hidalgo.

— Y a todo esto ¿Cómo podremos ayudar a México-niichan? — preguntó con entusiasmo el guerrerense, ilusionado por el honor que se les había encomendado.

— Su territorio nacerá y se extenderá de entre los territorios del actual Estado de México. Serán quienes protejan la capital, custodiándola y defendiéndola de las tropas de Francia. Esta división amenguará el poder que tiene Gabriel como capital, para bien, puesto que si es tomado será el fin — los tres menores asintieron. Y Juárez los llevó para presentarse como entidades oficiales de México.

Al volver procedió a contar su plan al Estado capital y al país. Se dividirían el extenso territorio de Estado de México para dar lugar a las nuevas entidades, la disminución de poderes restaría importancia a Gabriel pero a cambio le daría protección y si fuese necesario podría moverse con mayor facilidad la responsabilidad de capital con tal de proteger el territorio. México reflexionó la propuesta y evaluó que dada las circunstancias seria lo más prudente. Estado de México continuó viendo aquello con cierto recelo, no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de restarle importancia y poder. Miró con desprecio a los tres pequeños estados que ya habían sido presentados y aceptados por Enrique.

— Entonces ya está en marcha la ofensiva — agregó el superior.

— Bien — interrumpió Gabriel — permitiré la división de mi territorio y la secesión de parte de mi poder. Hidalgo podrá ocupar el norte de mi territorio y Morelos el suroeste. Pero no permitiré el nacimiento de Guerrero como Estado dentro de mí — sentenció — Ese estado amenaza mi soberanía como capital legitima. Es todo — finalizó. México lo miró pero no objetó nada, Guerrero tampoco dijo nada.

— Bien — aceptó Juárez y dio por terminada la conversación.

Salió de la habitación siendo acompañado por los tres pequeños territorios.

— Queda poco tiempo para la llegada de Francia y a ustedes les toca prepararse para cumplir su misión — les encomendó y luego se dirigió al pequeño Guerrero, lo tomó por los hombros fraternalmente y le dijo — Tú tienes un propósito mucho más grande. Lucharás contra Francia y lucharás por ser reconocido, el Estado de Guerrero surgirá a pesar de todo, duplicarás tu extensión a comparación de Hidalgo y Morelos e incluso que Estado de México. Lucha, pelea y has honor a tu nombre, después de todo… eres un guerrero —


	5. Separation

**Zacatecas**  
**Aguascalientes**

* * *

Separation

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Miraba la lentitud de las manecillas del reloj continuar con su pausado andar, observándolas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Y lo irónico es que realmente cualquier cosa lo era mucho más interesante que observar a su esposo contar una y otra vez las monedas de plata que se iban manufacturando en su casa. Se levantó de la mesa totalmente frustrada con esa rutina que se había creado en su, ahora, triste matrimonio. Fue entonces a tocar la puerta de su compañero para por fin sacarse ese peso de encima y avisarle a él la total resolución que tenía en la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Mientras tanto Zacatecas recién acababa de contar su preciado tesoro en forma de plata con una gran satisfacción en la cara.

— Nada de lo que hay aquí será para ese inmaduro de Gabriel, nada... todo para nosotros, seguro que Aguas estará muy contenta... —

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y murmuró un "_Adelante_" mientras recontaba las monedas. Al ver que Aguascalientes entraba sonrió.

— ¡Hola! Precisamente estaba diciendo lo contenta que estarás cuando sepas que todo esto — señaló su riqueza — será sólo para nosotros —

Miró hacía el lugar que su compañero le señalaba y no se sorprendió al encontrar el gran tesoro plateado del cual, sin duda, se sentía completamente orgulloso. Suspiró con tristeza.

— Zacatecas — dijo con seriedad — Esto ya no está funcionando — le miró directamente a los ojos.

Le sostuvo la mirada, perdiendo la sonrisa. Sabía a qué se refería.

— Aguas, me he dado cuenta, pero... podemos arreglarlo, siempre hemos podido, ¿o no? — intentó aferrarse a la esperanza.

— Dime — continuó — Dime una sola vez en la que no hayas puesto tus riquezas antes que nuestro matrimonio — Lo miró con nostalgia — Ya no puedo más, no quiero sentirme desplazada — tocó su pecho sintiéndose herida al pronunciar aquello — quiero mi independencia — sentenció.

— ¿Qué? — creía haber oído mal. Él no la dejaba de lado, no que él supiera. Bueno, reconocía que había estado varios días ocupándose de sus tesoros y poniéndolos en orden, pero de ahí a eso... — ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero que te independices, estamos muy bien... si alguna vez me he... me he distanciado de ti era porque tenía asuntos que... —

— Asuntos más importantes que yo — rebatió y luego trató de tragarse las ganas de llorar — Zacatecas... dame mi independencia — suplicó — Podemos terminar esto de la mejor manera... de la forma menos dolorosa que podamos — su voz se quebró.

— Aguas... — se levantó, con los ojos cerrados. Cualquier cosa antes que verla sufrir así. La abrazó con todo el amor que tenía, más amor del que le profesaba a la plata —Te daré...te daré tu independencia, pero no llores, no lo puedo soportar — una lágrima bajó por sus ojos y cayó en la cara de su, hasta ahora, mujer.

Ella se dejó abrazar por su, aún, esposo. Lo miró a los ojos y depositó el último de sus besos en sus labios, dándole una dulce despedida y de que, a pesar de todo, seguirían compartiendo un lazo de afecto.

Y ella sabía completamente que era la última vez que podría besarlo de esa manera, porque para el día de mañana, ella ya sería el Estado Libre y Soberano de Aguascalientes.


	6. Antología sobre películas y libretos

Durango: Joaquín Calixto Sarabia Palacio  
San Luís Potosí: Luís Reyna Martínez

* * *

Antología sobre películas y libretos

Summary: ¡Y será una super mega producción que hasta a California se le caerán los pantalones de sólo enterarse que la he hecho Yo!

— ¡San Luís! — Exclamó con la gran euforia que lo caracterizaba al tiempo que llegaba corriendo a la casa de su amigo — ¡A qué no adivinas que me ha dicho México después de tanto tiempo! —

Lo escuchó llegar y entrar en su casa sin siquiera avisar. A penas lo vio, sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡Ah, D-Durango! Hola… — Saludó e inmediatamente le ofreció sentarse — Pues, no tengo idea ¿Qué ha dicho México-niichan? —

Tomó asiento rápidamente

— Bueno, tú sabes, desde la inauguración de Hollywood en casa de nuestro eeeeeeeeex-hermano California — mencionó al ahora estadounidense con tono despectivo — Él y yo hemos entrado en una competitividad inimaginable — infló las mejillas con evidente envidia al recordar que California pronto lo había desbancado como capital del cine — Claro, pero tú sabes que mis películas son mejores que las de él, no más que andamos bajos de presupuesto — excusó rápidamente — ¡Bueno! ¡Pues México me ha dado el visto bueno para hacer una nueva película! ¿Me ayudarás? ¡Tiene que superar por creces cualquiera que haya sacado California anteriormente! — se levantó y acercó al potosino a su costado rodeándolo por el hombro — ¡Te imaginas! Una super-mega-producción mundial — sus ojos brillaron imaginándose los estelares.

Le había escuchado embelesado, le fascinaban las películas y volver a la memorable época del cine mexicano era una idea bastante atrayente. Sonrió comenzando a soñar.

— Sí, sí, sí, claro, me interesaría mucho, pero… — se pausó meditando la propuesta, siempre que acompañaba a Durango en una de sus ocurrencias terminaba metido en problemas — ¿Qué tipo de película tienes en mente? — Lo miró y Durango entornó a verlo con la misma cara de entusiasmo que traía y sin quitarla ni relajarla un milímetro y dijo;

— No lo sé... pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha — tomó a San Luis por los hombros — Por eso necesito tu ayuda, eres muy creativo e inteligente para estas cosas — volvió a pegarlo a su costado como antes pero está vez hasta sus mejillas chocaron — ¿Te imaginas? Como en los viejos tiempos — cerró su puño y lo agitó con decisión — Podemos avisar a Sonora, Sinaloa, Tama, León, Coah, Chihua... espera... Chihua da miedo... — Llevó su mano a su barbilla y la rascó — Él podría ser el villano — se carcajeó — También invitar a las Bajas... luego así California podrá ver que sus hermanas son mejores actuando que los estados gringos a su lado — exclamó imaginando la cara del californiano, esta vez logaría superarlo.

Le apetecía mucho ver a los demás, así que se mostró entusiasta con la idea.

— ¡Me parece una buena idea! ¿Esta vez podemos invitar a nuestros hermanos en el sur? — preguntó ilusionado.

— ¿Ah? — Objetó Durango — Pero toda la vida hemos actuado sólo nosotros… — pareció reflexionar el asunto — Al menos podrían ir por los _chescos_ — sonrió.

— Eres un poco injusto Durango, pienso que ellos también merecen estar en la película — reclamó.

— No lo sé, lo mejor será ver el tipo de película que haremos, ellos no quedarían muy ubicados en una de nuestras tradicionales películas norteñas ¡Ni siquiera pueden bailar payaso de rodeo sin tropezar! — Dijo pero al instante cambió de opinión al ver la mirada de reprensión que le dedicaba San Luís — Pero está bien, está bien, los llamaré —

— ¡Bien! — Exclamó en victoria — Por cierto ¿Qué me tocará hacer a mí? —

— Pues… ¡Serás el amigo del protagonista! — exclamó.

— Y el protagonista será… — intuyó la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto seré yo! — exclamó señalándose y exhibiendo una de sus características sonrisas marca Colgate.

— Durango… — reprendió.

— No te pongas así. Además eres quien supervisaras los efectos especiales, de sonido y demás cosas, eres fun-da-men-tal — Deletreó — ¡Y mira el lado bueno! Trabajarás al lado de Sinaloa — comentó insinuante.

Al instante el pequeño potosino se sonrojó recordando a la dulce sinaloense.

— Siempre me dejas hacer todo a mí ¿Qué más harás? — Trató de evitar que Durango se diese cuenta del sonrojo y se excusó con aquel comentario.

— ¡Vamos San Luis! ¡A mí me toca lo más difícil del asunto! ¡Por supuesto seré el director! — Volvió a decir con ese aire heroico estilo Alfred.

— Sí claro, con lo difícil que es sentarse en una silla a dar ordenes. Ya veremos a nombre de quién pondré los créditos al final de la película — argumentó.

— Oye qué realmente es difícil ser director, es un gran peso ¿no lo crees? absolutamente todo el set de grabación depende de mis ordenes ¡Qué desastre sería sin mí! — Sonrió

— Durango… a veces me pregunto cómo es que nadie te ha arrojado al mar aún — mencionó.

— ¡Oh, eso es porque los chicos me adoran! ¡Soy la capital del cine mexicano! Además si lo hicieran primero tendrían que arrojar al Chilango de Gabriel — se rio y luego abrió los ojos de par en par — ¡Ya sé! ¿¡Y si hacemos una película donde nos deshacemos de Gabriel! — exclamó mirando al potosino con entusiasmo.

— No creo que a Gabriel le agrade mucho eso… — comentó en defensa del mexiquense — ¿Cuándo comenzaremos el rodaje? —

Tomó de las manos al potosino.

— ¡Entre más pronto mejor! — Sonrió y se encontró arrastrándolo fuera de la casa — ¡Vamos a avisar a los demás! e intentemos crear una gran trama. Una excepcional que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a California ni a nadie más — Exclamó recordando a su contraparte estadounidense — ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? he pensado en algo como una historia de Piratas, y como has mencionado a los del sur tal vez a Campeche le agrade la idea o qué tal algo acerca de la revolución o la independencia, Guerrero, Morelos e Hidalgo participarían encantados — Rio contando mil y un ideas más. Hacía tanto que no hacia una película y estaba emocionado.

San Luís se sintió marear ante la lluvia de ideas.

— Oye… Durango ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Papá-España y lo invitamos a participar? También podríamos invitar a sus comunidades autónomas, una producción Euro Mexicana superaría con mayor facilidad las películas de California — comentó ilusionado.

Se paró en seco y con su rostro alegre miró al potosino.

— Es una buena idea. ¡Y ya que PapáToño participará podrá ayudarnos a que la película sea más conocida en Europa! — Su rostro brilló ante la expectativa — Y luego podríamos incluir la parte donde arrojamos a Estado de México hacía el océano pacifico — se carcajeó, al parecer Durango no olvidaba la idea de deshacerse del chilango.

— ¡No vamos a incluir ninguna parte donde arrojamos a Gabriel al mar! — le sacudió un zape — Hay que llamar a papá-España — anunció.

— Aww~ — suspiró e infló las mejillas, él realmente quería incluir la escena — Está bien... — se sintió regañado e hizo un puchero — Bueno, quieres hablarle tú. Del norte, tú y Zacatecas eran los que tenían más contacto con él — le ofreció.

— Claro lo haré ¿Te encargarás de llamar a los demás? —

— Sí. Le diré a Coahuila. Seguramente Tamaulipas se encargará de llamar a Chihuahua. Veracruz se encargará de avisar a los del sur… ¿hay que llamar al chilango? —

— Sí, hay que invitarle y a DF también —

— Chale, pues sí. Sino a quién tiraríamos al mar — se rió de buena gana.

— ¡No vamos a tirar a nadie al mar! O quizá sí termine tirándote a ti de lo molesto que eres — comentó con tono de fastidio.

— Pero ese wey va a querer protagonismo. Ya sabes como es el Gabo — objetó — Qué lastima, yo quería ver si sabía nadar — Fingió desilusión — En fin, creo que ya todos estarán informados. Así que pronto comenzaremos a grabar ¡Nos quedará estupenda! ¡Gracias a tu ayuda San Luis! Eres el mejor — se le tiro encima y lo abrazó.

San Luis le correspondió el abrazo sonrojado.

— No es para tanto — se rascó la nuca apenado — Tú también eres bueno, creo que serás buen director —

— Como siempre — se jactó y se puso sus lentes negros de director, adoptando su propia versión heroica al estilo duranguense.


End file.
